fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Existence Software
Welcome to the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015! I'm Jake, and I'll be hosting Existence Software's presentation! At least, that's the plan. My internet has been incredibly messed up lately. Last year, we focused our efforts on spooky games, one of which has since been cancelled because.... well, it kinda sucked. This year, it's all about relationships (because, again, "Holiday" is incredibly vague), so Happy (early) Valentines Day, I guess! Also, for anyone wondering, I'm making this page now because it's entirely possible I may do this earlier if my internet becomes to suck even more than it does now. This year we'll be talking about one project a day for five days; so make sure to check back every day starting the 18th of December! December 18, 2015 Welcome to the first day of the Existence Software Holiday 2015 showcase! How are you doing? Good? Good. Well, here's what I've got to talk about. PROJECT INTERSECT is a fighting game that crosses over characters created by Nintendo, myself, and the wonderful .snickedge. Very few details have been finalized aside from characters, and I'm here to announce the first few characters and details. WELCOME TO THE INTERSECT, A PLACE SUSPENDED BETWEEN ALL REALITIES AND FANTASIES. Those brought to this reality are given the chance to have their one greatest wish granted. Or at least, that's the temporary plan. The one catch is that they must FUCK EACH OTHER UP. Anyway, Intersect's first characters are Jake (HACKED) :Syi (Lurking in the Dark) Mario (Super Mario) :Cameron (Cosmic Skirmish) Bowie (Ironworks Pioneers) :Link (The Legend of Zelda) In the story mode, the fighters group up into teams of three. These six characters make up two of the teams that star in the storyline: *'Unit IR' - Syi, Bowie, and Link *'Unit GL' - Mario, Jake, and Cameron Also I didn't realize what day it is sorry but this is stupid yeah ik plz forgive Thanks for reading this crap. Tomorrow I should have something better. I promise. You guys can ban me if I don't. December 19, 2015 PRESENT... Red Like Roses Part II RWBY: WARRIORS OF GRIMM is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo, Rooster Teeth Games, and Existence Software. A spiritual successor to RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, Warriors of Grimm features a retelling of the RWBY anime series. In a land struck with war, teenagers train to become Hunters. Hunters are those that battle the Grimm, creatures that have plagued the humans and Faunus since they were created. Yet, some humans and Faunus wish to aid the Grimm for their own selfish reasons. Beacon Academy is a school that trains Hunters and Huntresses, and one of the best on Remnant. With students split into teams of four, they must work together to complete their schoolwork and training. But when Beacon Academy is attacked and destroyed by the Grimm, it is up to the Hunters-in-training to save Vale from the invasion of Grimm and those that aid them. Join Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and more as they team up to save Vale, and perhaps even all of Remnant from the dangers that lurk within dust. December 20, 2015 FALLEN FOREST has had a page on this wiki for quite a long time, yet no one really knows what it's about. Most people don't even know that it exists. So what is Fallen Forest? It is an upcoming fan fiction based upon the Animal Crossing series. Loosely. Set in the same world, it explores a "what if" scenario. What if the Animal Crossing series is not all happy and joyful as they make it out to be, and instead something much darker? Below the following image is a preview prologue chapter written exclusively for this presentation. The full story will begin writing in 2016. (09-01-XX) Dear diary, :The town of Kurai. A small town surrounded by cliffs on three sides and an ocean. A town like this must be beautiful, but for some reason the house I bought was only 19,800 bells. A little too cheap for a small house such as the one I purchased. But given my current situation, it was the best I could afford. I can't wait to get to the town, and meet all the residents who live there. Chevre tapped her pen on her chin. She loved to write in her diary; in fact, she does so so often that one might thing she's obsessed with doing so. Despite that, one thing she had never had was a writer's block like the one she had now. Maybe it was excitement over moving to a new town; or maybe it was anxiety. The white goat didn't know herself what was the cause of it. She heard a voice from behind her. "Hey? Mind if I sit here?" Craning her head around she saw a blue cat take a seat behind her back. She couldn't see the figure he was talking to, but there was definitely someone there; she could here a second voice answering questions in a handful of words. "So where are you headed?" the cat asked the other figure. As per the other questions, they answered with one word, and this word echoed through Chevre's mind. "Kurai." "Oh.... That's nice..." the cat seemed frozen, yet the figure didn't acknowledge this. "Hey, it looks like Kurai is coming up now." "Have a nice time in Kurai!" the cat said, as both the figure and I got up from our respective seats, and headed towards the exit of the train. As she walked, Chevre pulled out her diary. She flipped to the last page and began to write. December 21, 2015 Some of you may remember the title I announced long ago: Danganronpa Remix: Sakidō. Danganronpa Another Episode: Remixed Hope is the reboot of said project! Remixed Hope features three storylines starring three different characters: Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, and Kyoko Kirigiri. The game follows the casts of the original two Danganronpa titles (Trigger Happy Havoc and Goodbye Despair) as they cross over and are forced to face despair together. The three storylines of Remixed Hope feature different deaths and killers. The storylines may seem unconnected at first, but each of them have underlying connections that combine to create a single story. Why is this happening to these teenagers? Is this an experiment run by the Future Foundation? Or is this the work of more supernatural means? Danganronpa Another Episode: Remixed Hope will begin development in January! December 22, 2015 J.J. looked up from the paper he held in his hand. "So," he eyed the figure in front of him suspiciously. "I just have to sign this?". The figured nodded sternly. "Of course. It's but a simple contract to agree with." They placed their hands on the table, and J.J. noticed they were old and leathery. He couldn't see the figure, they were cloaked in a dark... well, cloak. It covered them from head-to-toe, yet their hands were not. J.J. himself had short brown hair spiked upwards, and he wore a red tee and brown shoes with jeans in-between. "So what do you say?" The figure spoke in a deep voice that echoed through J.J.'s chest. Yet despite that, their hands look old and withered, and the pen they hold out-stretched towards J.J. shook madly and uncontrollable. "Fine. I accept your offer." J.J. had questions, of course he had questions. He had read the contract multiple times, but it didn't actually answer his one lingering though: what's the catch? Nevertheless, J.J. grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled down his name. The second his pen left the paper, the figure spoke. "Well then." And with those two short words, J.J. felt nauseous. What am I getting into? he thought. The figure across from him instead smiled. It was an eerie smile, and it may have contributed to that nausea. "Thank you for your patronage, J.J.." "What am I getting myself into?" he thought once more, but instead mumbled aloud. - Now, J.J. sits on a bed. The figure never said anything after they thanked J.J., but instead gestured towards a room. In this room, he found a letter which now rests on his lap. He now knew what he had gotten himself into. BOND OF OBSCURITY is the reboot of the Contracts series. Don't worry, The Mystic Contract will be finished prior to the starting of the Bond of Obscurity. The main character of BoO is J.J., a character my late brother created back in 2011. So that concludes the Holiday Presentation. Thank you all for reading! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Existence Software